


Game

by ellerkay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, more feelings than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Loki tries to top from the bottom with the Grandmaster and fails completely at the topping part of the plan.Set during Thor Ragnarok, a few days after Loki's arrival on Sakaar.





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite decide before I started this whether the Grandmaster would be telepathic, as he is in the comics. As a result, I think you can read this with either interpretation. Choose your own adventure, kids!

Loki walked the long hallways to the Grandmaster’s quarters, smirking slightly to himself. It had not been difficult to get an invitation; not that he’d expected it to be, from the Grandmaster’s delighted smile when he first saw Loki. And it was clear that the Grandmaster was a hedonist – which Loki could appreciate – and, Loki was well-versed in the games of seduction. Especially the art of allowing oneself to be seduced, which Loki enjoyed perhaps even more than being the seducer. He liked to feel desired.

 _What a surprise,_ he thought sardonically. That had been his way ever since he was an infant, wasn’t it? Turning blue skin to pale peach in order to please his new father…

Loki cut off that train of thought abruptly. Considering one’s rather troubled relationship with one’s adoptive, recently deceased father was not exactly a turn-on.

In any case, healthy or no, Loki liked to be seduced. And the Grandmaster had proven surprisingly adept at the game. At first, Loki had thought he was just an eccentric, funny and sort of charming, with his tics and quirks, and still good-looking in his apparent middle age. But, quite to his surprise, Loki found that the Grandmaster could at times go very quiet, and then a well-placed hand and a lowered voice and an intense gaze combined to create some quite unexpected magnetism. Loki felt like a deer in headlights the first time the Grandmaster had caught him with that trick.

It was hardly a breath before that bright grin slid back over the Grandmaster’s face, and he was laughing, and calling out to the servants for more wine. Loki almost thought he had imagined it. But it had happened several more times throughout the few nights Loki had been on Sakaar, and every time, Loki felt a flush of arousal which lasted even after the Grandmaster went back to his usual, strange self. After awhile, Loki realized that his own flirtations were sincere, at least in part. He was actually interested in sex with this odd yet appealing being. It made him wonder if he was losing the game – still getting what he wanted, of course, but becoming truly seduced, instead of _letting_ the Grandmaster seduce him. Being caught in the Grandmaster’s web of desire instead of vice versa.

Well, all that would change tonight. Loki was very, _very_ good at sex, and past master at topping from the bottom. He would have this planet’s ruler eating out of his hand in no time.

He was at the Grandmaster’s door. “I was invited,” he said to the guards. One of them looked him up and down and then nodded and opened the door.

The center of the lush, opulent room before him was an enormous bed on a raised platform. The Grandmaster was sprawled on it, nude underneath his open robe, surrounded by seven people of male, female, and indeterminate genders. He was grinning at the kisses and caresses of a couple of them – the rest were watching or occupied with each other – though he wasn’t erect. Loki knew he could and did show arousal that way: there had been an orgy his first night on Sakaar. As new as Loki was, he was told to observe rather than participate. And observe he had. The Grandmaster obviously liked to indulge more than one proclivity at once – as many as possible, Loki had thought at one particularly impressive moment during the orgy. As such, he wasn’t surprised to find he wasn’t the only person with an invitation to the Grandmaster’s bed that evening.

But he _was_ a little annoyed. A little more annoyed than he probably should have been. Yes, it would be easier to make the Grandmaster fall for him without other people around to distract his attention. But it wasn’t just that. As a rule Loki didn’t mind sharing, but there was a part of him that wanted the Grandmaster to himself, for their first time.

“Hello hel- _lo_ ,” the Grandmaster said, catching sight of Loki and sitting up. His grin got wider.

“Grandmaster,” Loki said, smiling very slightly and looking up at him from under his lashes.

“So glad you could join me, so very glad,” the Grandmaster continued.

“I’m honored by the invitation,” Loki said.

“Leave us,” the Grandmaster said, in a slightly raised voice. His eyes never left Loki’s as the others threw on robes and exited the room.

“What would you have of me, Grandmaster?” Loki asked, when the last one was gone.

The Grandmaster rubbed his chin, eyes alight. “Well, uh, to start…I think you should take off your clothes.”

Loki smirked and began stripping, taking his time. He knew how to do this well, to reveal himself slowly and show off every inch of his body to best effect. The Grandmaster sat back against the huge pile of pillows on his bed and watched, rubbing his bare chest absently with a couple of his long fingers. The gesture drew Loki’s eyes, but he quickly refocused.

He spread his hands when he was nude, raising his eyebrows. “I hope Asgardians are to your taste.”

“This one is,” the Grandmaster said. He scooted forward until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and crooked a finger at Loki, who walked slowly forward, watching the Grandmaster watch him. Loki reveled in the attention, and he was just starting to get hard. He didn’t try to suppress it; he wanted the Grandmaster to know that he was not only willing but eager.

He stopped just a few inches from the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster ran his hands slowly up the sides of Loki’s thighs, coming to rest on his hips. Suddenly his grip tightened a little and he leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss to the hollow of Loki’s hip.

It was a move so unexpected and so strangely tender that Loki gasped, his hands fluttering down to land on the Grandmaster’s shoulders for balance. The Grandmaster kissed a line across Loki’s pelvis and nuzzled the hollow of his other hip, smiling.

Loki’s head was spinning and he fought to get control of himself as the Grandmaster stood up. The man was taller than him, and Loki was not exactly short. Before Loki could really get his bearings, the Grandmaster’s arms were around his waist and he was bending towards him. Loki threw his arms around the Grandmaster’s neck and kissed him back with more need than he had really intended to betray this early in the evening. But he couldn’t seem to help it. The Grandmaster’s stomach and broad chest pressed to his made his back arch. Loki was getting hard fast and by the length pressing into his hip, the Grandmaster seemed to be responding in kind.

“I…” Loki started to say when the Grandmaster finally pulled away, but the Grandmaster pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shh shh shh,” the Grandmaster murmured. Loki was relieved; he wasn’t entirely sure what he had planned to say, anyway.

The Grandmaster kissed him again, with just as much passion as the first time, but he pulled away more quickly. Loki let out a needy moan at the loss, then flushed slightly. The sound had not been intentional.

He was _definitely_ not doing well at this game.

The Grandmaster grinned. “All right?” he said casually. “Sorry for, uh, shushing you before, but I – I just had to get one more in.”

“I’m fine,” Loki said stiffly, still embarrassed.

“Oh, no no no, not _that_. I meant…” The Grandmaster gestured randomly. “All this. Generally. You want to be here?”

Loki blinked, taken aback, but quickly recovered, smirk sliding into place. “I would hardly have accepted your invitation if I didn’t.” Better. Perhaps the Grandmaster had a weakness after all. Questioning people’s motives for having sex with them was hardly an uncommon neurosis in people with so much power.

“It’s just that, sometimes, well, people think that just because I own this planet, they’re obligated to do what I want. I may be a tyrant, but I strive to be a benevolent tyrant.”

Loki hesitated, thinking of the gladiators. The Grandmaster grinned.

“At least,” he continued, “when it comes to this kind of thing.”

Interesting. But Loki knew what was expected of him. He grabbed the edge of the Grandmaster’s robe and pulled him close, pressing his lips to the Grandmaster’s in a fierce kiss.

“I want to be here,” he said, staring into the Grandmaster’s face with wide-eyed sincerity, which he was very good at. And it wasn’t as though it was a lie. He had come hoping to gain favor, but the sex was quickly becoming less a not-unpleasant means to an end, and more an end in and of itself.

Yet, the Grandmaster still didn’t look entirely convinced. “Hmmm,” he said, a slight smile playing about his mouth. “Okay, sure. Lie down.”

Okay. The Grandmaster obviously wanted fewer games and more truth. Loki could do that, without quitting the game entirely.

“You’re not what I expected,” he said as he lay down, arranging his limbs in what he knew was a graceful and pleasing fashion.

“Oh…oh, am I not?” The Grandmaster shrugged out of his robe and took a long look at Loki, smiling, his eyes raking down and back up Loki’s body before landing back on his face.

“Most dictators, even benevolent ones, are less concerned with enthusiastic consent than you seem to be,” Loki said archly.

The Grandmaster threw back his head and laughed. He crawled over Loki and grinned down at him.

“You’ve been hanging out with the wrong dictators,” the Grandmaster said.

“Evidently,” Loki replied, staring into his eyes.

The Grandmaster smirked and leaned down. Loki tried to tilt up to meet him, but at the last second the Grandmaster veered away from his lips, barely brushing them, and landed soft kisses on Loki’s jaw, ear, neck, shoulders, clavicle, chest…on and on, covering Loki’s skin in kisses and teasing caresses until Loki was rock hard and felt like he was coming unglued.

Okay. The Grandmaster must want him shaking with desire. He could do that. The problem was, how could he perfectly _pretend_ to be stricken with need when he actually was?

No; no, he was fine. Loki took a shuddery breath and was just getting ahold of himself when the Grandmaster finished kissing his way up Loki’s left thigh and casually sucked Loki’s cock into his mouth.

Loki cried out, back arching. There had been no _warning_ , how was he supposed to…He lost his train of thought entirely as the Grandmaster held his hips down, making a playfully warning “nuh-uh,” sound around his cock. Loki bit back another moan and tried to stay still, panting harshly. In terms of technique, it was probably the best blowjob he’d ever gotten, and he was not low on comparisons. The Grandmaster was doing things that Loki couldn’t even follow, and every time he tried he just got distracted by the overwhelming pleasure.

The Grandmaster took his time, and after long minutes Loki was just starting to begin to get close when he pulled off. Loki managed not to make a disappointed keening sound, although he really, really wanted to. The Grandmaster straightened up and looked down at him, running his hands over Loki’s thighs and stomach. Loki tried to catch his breath.

“You’re really very good at that,” Loki said finally; lamely, he knew. Where was his silver tongue when he needed it? But the Grandmaster’s smirk didn’t falter.

“The advantage of long experience,” he said. “ _Long_ experience.”

Loki reached out to touch the Grandmaster’s hip, wanting to curl his fingers around his cock but unsure if he was supposed to. “Just how old are you?” he asked.

“By, uh, Asgardian standards?”

Loki nodded.

The Grandmaster’s grin widened. He leaned down and kissed Loki warmly, the swipe of his tongue almost – but not quite – making Loki forget about his question. Finally the Grandmaster pulled back and looked Loki dead in the eyes.

“Unfathomably ancient,” he said in a low voice. Loki’s eyes widened and his heart raced with something between fear and excitement. His cock jumped where it was pressed into the Grandmaster’s hip.

“Ah,” the Grandmaster said, like he was remembering the task at hand. He sat up and aligned Loki’s cock with his own, curling his large hand around them both. His eyes closed and his head fell back slightly. Loki let his own eyes flutter closed. His mouth fell open and his hips jerked in time with the Grandmaster’s strokes. After a moment the Grandmaster sped up and Loki gave a wanton moan, past caring that he was, most definitely, losing this game. He had already been worked up by the Grandmaster’s previous ministrations, and it didn’t take long before he was on the edge, gasping.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s right, that’s right,” the Grandmaster murmured, and Loki came hard, shuddering but managing to keep quiet. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

He opened his eyes. The Grandmaster looked down at him, grin in place.

“You look very nice that way,” he said, running a finger down Loki’s jaw. Loki turned his head and sucked the digit into his mouth, letting it out slowly.

“What can I do for _you_ , Grandmaster?” he asked. It hadn’t escaped his notice that the Grandmaster hadn’t come.

The Grandmaster laughed, although it was honestly more like a giggle. “Turn over.”

“Are you sure?” Loki kissed the tip of the Grandmaster’s finger, which had lingered near his mouth.

“Ohhhh, tempting, tempting! But I’m sure. Turn over.”

Loki rolled onto his stomach, limbs heavy with languor after his orgasm. He rested his head on a pillow and the Grandmaster ran his fingers up Loki’s sensitive sides. He kissed the base of Loki’s neck, then down his spine, then…

Loki’s breath hitched at the hot, wet touch of the Grandmaster’s tongue against his hole. He gripped the pillow tighter as the Grandmaster teased him with little circles and flicks against the sensitive skin for long minutes before finally breaching it. Loki let a small noise of pleasure escape his lips at the intrusion. When the Grandmaster finally withdrew, it was only to return a moment later with a slicked finger, and eventually another.

He slowly stroked and scissored Loki open for what felt like forever. Loki was hard again, pushing into the Grandmaster’s soft mattress. When the Grandmaster hit his prostate, Loki saw stars, and he whimpered, hips canting with need. But the Grandmaster didn’t stop working him open, and Loki wanted more.

“Aaahh, _please_ ,” he said finally, voice low. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go…The Grandmaster stroked his prostate again and Loki’s hips bucked.

“Please!” he said, louder, feeling like the word was being torn from his lips against his will.

The Grandmaster paused, and withdrew. After a moment he flopped down on his back next to Loki and drew him in for a long kiss.

“Go on, then,” he said, grinning like the cat who got the cream.

Loki was up in a flash, straddling the Grandmaster and lowering himself onto the Grandmaster’s slicked cock without a moment’s hesitation. Too fast, too eager, but most of him didn’t care anymore. He shut his eyes and threw his head back. There was no pain, not after that long, _long_ preparation, just the delicious sense of being opened up and _filled_ , oh, fuck, it felt so good.

“Delicious,” the Grandmaster said, echoing Loki’s thought, and he slid his hands up Loki’s thighs and let them rest on his hips, thumbs working in slow circles on his skin.

Loki looked down and caught an expression of naked lust on the Grandmaster’s face. He felt a surge of triumph – perhaps he was doing better than he thought – but the Grandmaster reached up to touch his cheek and pulled him down for a long, melting kiss and Loki thought…well, he couldn’t think much of anything, lost in the wet heat of the Grandmaster’s mouth.

When the Grandmaster finally let him go, Loki sat up, panting, and started moving with slow rolls of his hips. The Grandmaster made a pleased sound, shifting slightly, his grip on Loki’s hips tightening. But he let Loki set the pace, and just stared up at him with a slight grin on his face.

“You’re a shapeshifter, aren’t you?” he asked suddenly, a couple minutes later.

“Oh, yes,” Loki said. He’d let that little tidbit slip the previous night, and hadn’t missed the Grandmaster’s interest. Loki ran his hands up the Grandmaster’s chest and leaned down to kiss it and nuzzle at the appealing, moderate spread of hair. He propped himself up on his arms and smirked down into the Grandmaster’s face. “Why? Is there something you’d like me to be?”

The Grandmaster laughed. “Oh, no no no,” he said. “At least, not this time. It does present some interesting possibilities for the future, but…no. Tonight I want you to look exactly as you really are.”

Loki forced a quick smile and slowly sat up again. He kept his expression blank, but the Grandmaster raised an eyebrow, squeezing Loki’s hips.

“Darling, my darling…Why are you suddenly so grave?”

“I’m not,” Loki said, trying to smile again, but all the unexpected desire, _need_ , had left him far more vulnerable than usual, and he was finding it impossible to lie properly. The Grandmaster kept looking at him expectantly, and Loki sighed.

“This isn’t how I really look,” he said. “That is to say…it’s how I _habitually_ look. But it’s not my natural self.”

The Grandmaster reached up and traced a finger over Loki’s lips. “Well then, uh…show me,” he said, tone as casual as ever, yet brooking no dissent.

Loki took a breath and let go, releasing his Asgardian form. It was such a constant part of his life that he almost never thought about it; but it _did_ take a small effort, like a clenched muscle, and he could feel the difference when he changed back.

He looked at himself in the mirror across from him, mounted on the wall a few feet from the head of the Grandmaster’s bed. Raised as he had been among the Asgardians, so like the inhabitants of Midgard, it was impossible for him to see the pale blue skin and red eyes as anything but repellent.

“Oh…” the Grandmaster said softly.

“I’ll turn back,” Loki said quickly, but the Grandmaster grabbed one of his wrists.

“Oh no _no_ ,” he said. “Loki…. _darling_ …don’t you know how beautiful you are?”

With his long fingers he traced the patterns on Loki’s forehead, chin, and cheeks, a dreamy expression on his face. Then suddenly he surged up, grabbing the back of Loki’s neck and kissing him with fierce passion. Loki moaned, heart thudding against the Grandmaster’s chest.

The Grandmaster hesitated a moment, looking indecisive, his arm tightening around Loki’s waist, and for a second Loki wondered if he was going to get thrown onto his back and fucked into the mattress.

Not that he would have minded.

But instead the Grandmaster lay down again. His hips worked a little as he resettled himself, the movement inside him making Loki bite his lip.

“Fast, go fast,” the Grandmaster said, and his voice was just a little breathy, the casualness not quite complete, and Loki knew that even if he couldn’t win the game, he had scored a point.

Pressing his advantage and giving into his own need, Loki started bouncing on the Grandmaster’s cock, each stroke bringing him closer, leaving him gasping. After a couple minutes the Grandmaster grabbed his hips and forced him down even harder, driving Loki to the edge faster and faster and finally Loki cried out, his release splattering on the Grandmaster’s chest. The Grandmaster made an “ _oh_ ” noise which trailed off into a blissful hum as Loki felt him pulsing inside him.

Loki felt boneless and light-headed and he wanted to collapse on the Grandmaster’s chest, but wasn’t exactly sure of the protocol. After a moment, though, the Grandmaster opened his eyes and pulled Loki down on him. Loki relaxed gladly.

The Grandmaster was absently stroking his hair and back and Loki tried not to think about how good this felt, or why the Midgardian term “daddy” kept flashing into his head. Mind-blowing sex or not, calling his Jotun form beautiful or not, he didn’t know if he could trust this ancient being. He didn’t even know what the Grandmaster _was_.

“So, you turned back after you came,” the Grandmaster said.

Loki glanced at his pale hand. He had done it reflexively, without being conscious of it. “This is the form I’ve worn for most of my life. I’m really more comfortable this way.” He paused. “Of course, Grandmaster, if you prefer my Jotun form – ”

“No no, you do you,” the Grandmaster said. “You’re, you’re, really quite stunning in any outfit. But I might request the Frost Giant one from time to time. Especially on hot days.” He yawned. “Staying the night?”

“If you’d like me to.”

The Grandmaster laughed and shifted. When Loki lifted his head, the Grandmaster booped him on the nose. “I _would_.”

They disentangled and cleaned themselves off. When they got back from the Grandmaster’s huge, luxurious bathroom, the bedsheets had been changed. As they lay down, the Grandmaster put a possessive arm across Loki’s chest. Which, Loki was surprised to find, he didn’t seem to resent at all. It was actually rather nice. Almost…comforting.

Oh, yes, Loki thought. He’d certainly lost this game. But, there was always the possibility of a rematch.

He drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz) for a casual but very helpful beta read.


End file.
